we love the stars
by taemins
Summary: He sears the sight of her (smiling, her seamless teal feathers swaying slowly, in tune with the wind) into his mind as if the memory of her might not be enough – jack/tooth


**authors note: **i haven't uploaded anything in forever. this is a really old fic i wrote almost a year and a half/two years ago. terribly written, unedited but dedicated to my waifu, vanessa

–

**we love the stars**

–

**First kiss.  
**

As Jack and Tooth's lips depart from their very first kiss, they gaze into each other's eyes and begin to laugh because they know that it will only get better for them from here. 

**Final.**

Jack wakes up in a cold (or hot? He can never tell) sweat as he remembers his final minutes as a human – taking his sister out of harm's way just in time only to replace her with himself beneath the fallen cracks of the ice – into the water waiting for him underneath. Tooth wakes up in alarm and knows why Jack is shaking (her hand cups Jack's face, her fingers caressing his cheek as he stares at her, wide-eyed and so full of fear), and she mumbles silent apologies and feels the guilt rise in her chest knowing that because of the teeth she collected was the reason of his misery. 

**Numb.**

Whenever Jack visits Tooth at the Palace just to see how she is doing he always manages to take her away from her guardian duties for a few minutes and steal a few kisses. Jack's soft hold on her waist (like she was precious) always created a pleasantly numbing feel on her body and Tooth can't help but giggle whenever Jack asks,

"Is it my hands? I'm sorry I can't help it." 

**Broken wings. **

Jack Frost walks into Tooth's room only to see her rolled up in bed with her head stuck into her pillow, the incoherent noises of light sobs echoing throughout the vicinity of the room. He walks towards Tooth's bed, the cotton sheets springing the mattress and sits himself down, her back turned towards him, only for him to see the top half of Tooth's wing to be broken.

"Tooth?" Jack says, placing his hand on top of the blanket that is covering Tooth's body. Tooth tries to flap her wings in reply, but fails and her only response is to bury herself deeper inside the pillow.

"Look at me Tooth," Tooth does not budge, "Tooth, please."

Tooth slowly turns to look at him, but not enough so that she crushes her wing underneath her weight.

"Jack. I can't fly," Jack smiles at her, "Jack, stop smiling at me like that!" Tooth felt like her whole world was shattering underneath the weight of his smile and she would give into his every whim. Jack smiled even wider, the white shine of his teeth mesmerizing Tooth, then she forgets – she forgets the pain, the sadness and the anguish and focuses on him. Only him.

"I'll control the wind for you," says Jack. He picks Tooth up bridal style whilst holding his staff. Walking out of the Palace gracefully, Jack waves his staff and uses the wind like a rollercoaster ride. 

**Melody.**

It was moments like these where Jack Frost really appreciated being a guardian. He was cuddled up in Tooth's arms, comforted by the pillow that was her feathers, and he was making ice statues of her flying form whilst listening to the humming of her voice to a tune that he does not know. 

**Rules.**

Jack Frost never liked rules – so when Tooth decided to tell him "Jack, don't kiss me during my break! It makes me not want to go back to my guardian duties", Jack merely dismissed what she said and proceeded to kiss her anyway. 

**Chocolate.**

The moment Tooth saw Jack Frost eating the chocolate in his hands she realised that Jack's teeth might get cavities, so she proceeded to scold him on how sugary foods will ruin his teeth. 

**Nostalgia.**

As Jack stares at the sleeping Tooth in his arms he wonders how he was ever good enough to receive her affection. 

**Heartbeat.**

Tooth could feel the hammering of her chest against her ribs as Jack looks at her with such a burning intensity that she smiles and Jack smiles back and it feels like the weight of their troubles was all for nothing. 

**Stranger.**

When Tooth looks at Jack's teeth and takes a glimpse into his memories she believes that the stranger in those memories are somewhere deep inside Jack's heart. 

**Confusion.**

It is when Jack Frost bends down on both his knees and lays his whole heart in front of Toothiana that he asks,

"I've never liked rules, which is why I'm on both knees and not just one – but I think that we are beautiful together, and I love you, and you give me chills that no amount of untouched snow or happy children will ever give me. And I, so very badly that it might kill me, want you to be bound to me in the most intimate way possible," Tooth could feel tears threatening to fall out and she is so, so, confused, "I'm not even sure if Guardians can even get married or whatever, but I want you to be mine for the rest of our lives…"

Jack holds fast to Tooth's hand, and Tooth shivers at the contact because it's sweet and lovely and suddenly it is all clear.

"Besides, since we have the eternity, it is only right that you spend it with me." Jack looked up from his gaze at Tooth's hands and into her clouded, pinkish purple eyes and he knows her answer.

"So… yes?"

Tooth laughs, sanguine.

"Yes." 

**Bitter.**

_It's one of those days where I just can't help but hate the seasons_, thinks Jack as he glides from America back to the North Pole – it's summer time.

As he enters North's chambers he sees North, Sandy, Bunnymund and Tooth standing in front of the globe positively glowing with dots. Seeing them in awe of all the glowing lights on globe made him feel less bitter about the summer, and made him happier about the faith that is being held by the guardians. 

**Afterlife.**

"Are we in the afterlife right now?" Asks a confused Jack Frost to North who is looking at all the Christmas gifts that are being created by his workers.

"You could say so, but I believe purpose of afterlife is rest from earthly body – we still have work everyday to keep the children happy no?" 

**Daybreak.**

Tooth and Jack glide across the skies over every continent and see everything, and it is when they slow down that they look up to the Man on the Moon and silently thank him for giving them each other and the rising sun that comes up every day that says they have another day together. 

**Audience.**

Tooth accompanies Jack to one of his snow escapades and it is when he creates little ice-Babytooth's that dance around Tooth like a carousel that Jamie sees them and says "That's awesome! Can you make some of me too?!" 

**Endless sorrow.**

It is during those times in summer when children forget Jack Frost that he feels most vulnerable and upset.

"Jack, it's okay. You know they remember you once winter comes, and the children are always excited," says Tooth, trying to comfort him during his times of weakness.

"I know Tooth, but I just want them to see me, all the time. So then I can be reassured…" And Tooth hushes him, and suddenly Jack felt a large weight lifted off his chest when she says,

"I will always see you." 

**Fireworks.**

Tooth loved fireworks – they exploded into the sky creating a barrage of colours that flew across in all directions. And it is when Jack takes her to a New Years Eve fireworks celebration that her eyes truly light up and she is happy. 

**Wishing.**

"Do you ever think about having… a normal human life?" Jack asks while playing with the snow.

"Well, Jack, we all had human lives before we became Guardians so isn't that question kind of… void?"

"Yeah that is true…" Jack turns away from Tooth as he remembers his sister and her death. 

**Happy birthday to you.**

It's when Jack turns 319 that reminisces on the last 318 years he had alone before he met the rest of the Guardians. 

**Tomorrow.**

"Have you ever felt that just because we live forever, tomorrow doesn't actually come? Does tomorrow exist if you have immortality?"

"Well technically the Man in the Moon rises at night, and the sun comes up during the day… so that signals a new day doesn't it?" 

**Oppression.**

"Do you ever think that the Man in the Moon is limiting us because we are confined to this one job for the rest of our lives – well, forever?"

"Jack, I don't think its oppression when you have fun doing it anyway!"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right Tooth." 

**Agony.  
**"He didn't see me… why, I don't understand… Tooth. Tooth. Why? I don't want to be alone again Tooth, I don't."

Tooth rubs circles on Jack's back and says,

"Jack, there are one billion more children in the world that have and will see you." 

**Return.  
**"You will come back right? You won't leave me?"

Jack solemnly looks at Tooth, genuine concern apparent in his eyes. He sears the sight of her (smiling, her seamless teal feathers swaying slowly, in tune with the wind) into his mind as if the memory of her might not be enough.

"Of course I will." 

**Hello **

It was their 31st year anniversary and Jack Frost wanted to do something special for Tooth that day. He flies over to Tooth Palace and asks Babytooth where Tooth is; she frantically nods her head in a direction, obviously excited for today's events, Jack smiles at her and flies off to Tooth's room. He opens the door slightly and sees Tooth turning around to see who's at the door.

Tooth smiles.

"My name is Jack Frost, and we're gonna have a little fun."


End file.
